Poke
by Jiia-chan
Summary: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON. A YAOI LEMON. If you don't like lemons, leave me alone. A lonely night on the roof leads Kyo and Yuki to things Akito would not approve of.


Poke.

For my Gure-san, who generously piles plot bunnies upon me and makes sure I stay up all night writing. Hint- Do not try to write any decent non-smut fanfics while listening to Queen. It completely defeats the purpose.

Disclaimer- Fruits Basket does not belong to me. If it did, some decidedly nasty things involving catapults, the upper atmosphere and thermo-nuclear weapons would occur to Tohru, and Kyo would be in the center of a love triangle involving Yuki and Haru. As it is, I can only dream…. . Take My Breath Away belongs to Queen.

Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life

Kyo glanced up as Yuki clambered up onto the roof. He quickly looked away, for once not wanting to provoke a fight with the nezumi. The quiet moonlight had evoked a strange calming sort of peace within him, and he didn't want to loose that. The rat sat beside him in silence, a respectable distance away. He turned his expressionless purple eyes out towards the silvered stillness of the night. Kyo resisted the urge to steal a glance of the silver-haired boy. Yuki matched the night so perfectly. That's what the two of them were. Night and day.

Finally, he couldn't keep his crimson eyes from wandering over to the silent boy. His eyes slowly crept along the monotoned landscape, and his breath caught in his throat.

Resisting the urge to look turned out to be a very bad idea. Instead of a series of quick glances, his eyes demanded a good long look, and now he couldn't tear his eyes away.

The nezumi was beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly, literally breathtakingly beautiful. The pale-faced moon smiling down upon them turned his hair to liquid silver flowing around his perfect ivory face as the cherry-blossom scented breeze ran its invisible fingers through the soft, shining silk. His lavender eyes were open and alert, but at the same time harboured the quiet misery that was characteristic of Yuki. That same expressionless despair tugged upon the ends of his perfect cupids-bow lips, pulling them into a slight smile that suited him perfectly. Sadness was Yuki's pure emotion, just as anger was Kyo's, and he wore it like rich velvet. Kyo felt his heart thundering in his chest as if it would burst out of his chest and throw itself in Yuki's hands- a pointless gesture, really. It was already there. At the same time, his lungs refused to draw breath, forming a dull ache inside him that he couldn't completely attribute to a lack of oxygen.

_Damn rat… Going and making me get all poetic…_

Almost before the thought had pushed itself through Kyo's mind, he realized his doom. An odd mixture of horror and frantic anticipation tied knots in his stomach as Yuki slowly turned towards him, his body travelling separately from his gaze as his eyes lingered on the darkened scenery around them before looking him full in the face. Kyo felt those eyes looking deep into his soul, seemingly asking questions Kyo didn't want to answer. Still, he could not look away… or breathe.

Yuki cocked his head to the side and frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in a perfect expression confusion and puzzlement. Kyo watched in slow motion as Yuki's long dark eyelashes shaded over his violet eyes for a moment as the nezumi blinked, once and again. His ruby eyes were drawn once again to Yuki's lips as they formed his name, the sound lost to his ears. Kyo couldn't move as the rat slowly leaned closer, his exquisite frown deepening. Yuki slowly waved his pale, long fingered hand in front of Kyo's face. Kyo let his eyes follow the graceful gesture for a moment before they affixed themselves once again to Yuki's face. Yuki leaned closer, and closer still, until their noses almost touched. Kyo felted the soft vapour of his breath against his slightly parted lips. He didn't dare move, or speak, or breathe.

And then, Yuki's thin finger pushing against his forehead.

The damn rat was pushing him over. With one finger.

Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away

Kyo's lungs returned to him and he gasped, trying to right himself, but he was past the point of no return. Scrabbling to grab hold of something, he felt the soft fabric of Yuki's shirt.

And then he fell off the roof.

He would have landed on his feet, but he was entangled with the falling nezumi. He felt the wind knocked out of him again, this time by the impact of the hard ground and the rat landing square on top of him. Kyo coughed and shook his head, trying to regain his senses- and his breath.

When his vision cleared, he looked up and lost his breath again.

Yuki stared down at him, just as breathless as he was, a beautiful shade of red staining his ivory cheeks. Kyo felt himself flush as well as he realized how they had landed. Yuki was flat on top of him, his arms propping him up next to Kyo's sides. Kyo's knees were bent and Yuki was lying between them.

Kyo bit his lip, trying to get various x-rated fantasies out of his head, with very little success. Kyo tried to find his voice, and only came up with a stammer.

"Y-Yuki… Um…."

Yuki stared at him in a singular moment of hesitation, then practically lunged down, capturing the surprised cat's lips in his own. Kyo's scarlet eyes flashed wide, then gradually drifted closed as he relaxed into the gentle, yet insistent, embrace. He slipped his suntanned arms around the rat, slipping one hand into that maddeningly soft hair, the other tracing the smooth muscles of the rats back through the thin fabric of his shirt.

The kiss slowly deepened as each became accustomed to idea of lying trustingly in each others arms. Yuki's eyes flashed open as Kyo's hot, soft tongue lapped against his lips, seeking entrance. Yuki let his eyes fall closed and let Kyo in, moaning slightly as Kyo's tongue explored his mouth. As the tide of the now-passionate kiss turned, Yuki's moan was doubled and rebounded by Kyo as the rat's tongue tasted the cat's mouth. Suddenly, Yuki gasped and completely stopped as Kyo rolled his hips forward, grinding his growing arousal against Yuki's own.

Yuki slowly pulled up, gazing down at the breathless neko. Kyo looked up at him with those pain-filled ruby eyes for a long moment, then looked away, his face colouring to match his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry…" He stammered, squeezing his eyes shut as if to hold in the bitter tears threatening to fall. Yuki hated to admit it, but the neko was breathtakingly beautiful. It was breaking his heart to see the single silver tear rolling down his smooth, sun-baked cheek. Yuki wiped the tear away with his own dreadfully pale hand and turned Kyo's face back towards his own. Yuki paused for a moment, simply to enjoy the crystalline depths of the cat's eyes as they stared up at him in a sort of childlike confusion.

"What for, stupid cat?" Kyo's crimson orbs flashed wide in surprise, and then Yuki was kissing him again. This time it was Yuki's turn to grind his hips down, making the cat moan into his kiss and sending shivers down his own spine. Only as the kiss reached a bruising intensity did Yuki pull back again, gasping for air. Kyo whimpered, though he too was breathless. Yuki softly kissed his way down Kyo's jaw line and gently pulled upon his earlobe with his teeth.

You can reduce me to tears  
With a single sigh (Please don't cry any more)  
Every breath that you take -  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my mind

"I want you, Kyo." Yuki whispered in the neko's ear, kissing the shell softly. Kyo whimpered and hugged him tighter, pulling the other boy as close to him as possible. Taking that as an 'I want you too, Yuki. Please do whatever you want to me. I am your slave,' the rat softly kissed and nipped at Kyo's neck, eliciting a moan and a shiver from the helpless cat. He slowly slipped his hand up inside the neko's shirt, taking an unreasonable amount of pleasure in tracing the cat's muscles and making his sensitive bronzed skin shiver. Kyo moaned and wrapped his legs tightly around the nezumi as his long fingers brushed over his hardened nipple. Yuki smiled against his neck and gently pinched and pulled, absolutely loving having the cat at his mercy. Finally, the cat could stand no more and jerked his hips up, pointedly reminding him of a more pressing need. With a resigned sigh, Yuki suddenly stood up and scooped the shocked neko up in his arms and proceeded to carry him inside.

"What the hell are you doing, ya damn rat?" Kyo grumbled, but didn't protest overly much, wrapping his arms around the nezumi's neck.

"If we're going to roll in the grass, I would prefer it if it were not in a literal sense." Yuki buried his head in Kyo's orange hair and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Oh." Kyo laughed, a strange sound coming from him, although completely natural. He snuggled deeper into the nezumi's arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

They woke up the next morning. Nah, just kidding.

So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time

Somehow, Yuki managed to get them through the narrow hallway and into his room. He set Kyo down on the floor and slid the door shut as Kyo captured his lips in another bruising kiss. Somehow they managed to get to the bed with out breaking anything or causing very much noise, leaving both of their nightshirts on the floor. Yuki was hastily working on Kyo's pants as he pushed him backwards into the soft mattress. As Kyo's pants found themselves on the floor, Yuki raised an eyebrow. The cat wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Premonition?" Kyo suggested with a sheepish smile. After enjoying the view of the cat's well-muscled body for a moment, Yuki leaned forward and gently kissed his ear.

"I guess I had a premonition too, because I'm not wearing any either." Kyo bit his lip and slid his hands down the nezumi's sides to the waistband of his pants and slowly, almost hesitantly, began to slide them down. Yuki smiled into the cat's neck as his hands slid down his buttocks. He could feel the burn of Kyo's face from there. Yuki's pants joined Kyo's on the floor, and for a while they were content to lie like that. Kyo gently pushed Yuki up.

"I wanna see you too, ya damn rat." Yuki suppressed his laughter and sat up, settling between Kyo's legs. For a long while, all either wanted to do was stare at the other, letting their eyes leave burning trails down each other's bodies. Finally, Kyo's burning desire brought him back to the situation at hand.

Feeling his face begin to burn, Kyo brought Yuki back with a wriggle of his hips that made the rat bite his lip.

"Yuki… I- I want..." Kyo gave up trying to articulate words and spoke with his actions. He pulled his knees up and spread his legs, making it pretty clear what he wanted.

I will find you  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
That you just

Take my breath away

Yuki stared at him with wide purple eyes, a bright blush also spreading across his face. "Kyo… Are… Are you sure?" This was unexpected. He had had quite a few fairly naughty dreams about Kyo in the past months, but none of them had involved Kyo on the bottom. Perhaps he didn't know Kyo as well as he thought.

Kyo sat up and wrapped his arms around him, softly kissing his neck. His rough, cat-like tongue stroked his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"If I wasn't sure, why would I ask, ya damn rat?" Kyo ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. Yuki shivered again and nuzzled Kyo's neck.

Yuki kissed his neck and his forehead. "Wait here a second, O.K.?"

"What is it with you people and naming me things?" Kyo grumbled as Yuki slid off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Kyo couldn't help but stare at him, and this time he didn't even try to resist. Yuki pulled open the bottom drawer and rummaged through it, letting out a small cry of triumph as he lifted a smallish wooden box. Kyo leaned in, curiosity getting the better of him, and looked into the box. His eyes popped open as he recognized the silver flash of a pair of handcuffs and what looked like a dog collar.

"Uh…Yuki?" Kyo looked at him questioningly. Yuki flushed and took something out of the box before replacing it in his drawer.

"Presents from Haru." Upon seeing the vaguely mortified look on Kyo's face, Yuki quickly explained. "He meant them as jokes. He thinks I threw them out."

"Why didn't you?" Once again, curiosity was killing the cat.

"Premonition?" Yuki imitated Kyo's smile from earlier perfectly as he sat back down on the bed and captured Kyo's lips in a kiss, pushing him down gently. He flipped Kyo over on his stomach, kissing his shoulder as he squeezed lube out of the small tube.

Kyo bit his lip as Yuki gently pushed a slicked-up finger inside him. It hurt a little, but mostly it just felt strange, and really, really good. Yuki slowly moved his finger inside of Kyo, waiting for his inner muscles to relax before slipping in a second finger.

Kyo couldn't help but moan as Yuki scissored his fingers within him, stretching him out. As Yuki pumped his fingers in and out, Kyo suddenly gasped and squirmed as waves of pleasure passed through his body. Yuki blinked and stopped moving.

"Kyo? Are you O.K.? What did I do?"

"Do that again…" Kyo gasped, practically panting. Yuki blinked, and then laughed. He read too much fanficiton not to have guessed what that was right away.

Yuki brushed his fingers against Kyo's secret spot again, sending him into semi-delirious spasms. While Kyo lay there panting, Yuki pulled his fingers out and whispered in Kyo's ear.

" I'm going to go inside you now, O.K., kitty?" Kyo groaned in response, pushing back against him impatiently. Yuki smiled and lubed himself up, pressing lightly against Kyo's entrance, giving the cat one last chance to back out. Yuki determined that Kyo truly wanted this as he pushed back against him, causing Yuki to slide in. Kyo hissed in mixed pain and surprise, and Yuki waited for him to loosen up before pressing farther in. Yuki pushed in a little at a time until he was embedded all the way in the cat. Yuki gave Kyo a moment to adjust to the feeling. Once the cat began to buck back against him, Yuki slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, gradually increasing his speed as Kyo pushed back against every one of his thrusts, driving Yuki deeper inside. Yuki shifted so that he hit Kyo's secret spot with each thrust, once again driving Kyo mad with pleasure. Yuki's rhythm disintegrated as he neared his climax. Slipping his hand between Kyo's legs he began to pump the cat's desire, pulling the cat over the edge with him. Their cries probably woke the whole house, but at that moment, neither of them cared. Yuki collapsed on top of Kyo, breathing hard as he regained his senses. For a long moment they where silent. Finally, the cat broke the gasping quite, looking at Yuki over his shoulder with half closed eyes.

"Get off me ya damn rat, your heavy." Yuki gave a breathless chuckle and rolled off him, lying flat on his back next to him. Kyo openly stared at him. He was once again struck with the nezumi's beauty. His hair was mussed into a stormy sea of sweat-darkened silver, and beads of sweat rolled down the smooth lines of his lithe body. All in all, it was probably the sexiest thing Kyo had ever seen in his life. Including the times he had walked in on Shigure and Ayame, or Hatori, or all three of them together.

"Kyo?" Yuki whispered, his half open lips barely mouthing the words.

"Ne?"

"I love you."

"… I love you too, ya damn rat. Now go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Fine, stupid cat."

"G'night."

"Good night."

Shigure was in a very bad mood. He had woken up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. So, he, being the incredibly generous father-figure that he was, had made breakfast for the whole house. And now, those two incorrigible brat children who lived in his house and ate his food dared to complain. Sure, it wasn't the best food ever created on the face of the earth, but it was at least edible. His cooking was improving.

Speaking of those two, there was definitely something strange going on between those two. First, both of them were up late, and both of them were walking funny. That, and the fact that both of them appeared to have showered at the same time, which didn't make sense. Unless…. But no, that didn't make much sense either, considering the fact that Yuki and Kyo were currently at each other's throats again, almost literally. With a weary sigh, Shigure retreated into his study.

Emerging from his study to ask Tohru to pick up some printer ink after school, Shigure froze in mid step. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyo had Yuki pinned to the wall next to his bedroom door, only he wasn't trying to kill him or cause other bodily harm. In fact, he had Yuki's lips captured in a rather heated kiss. Yuki gently pushed him away, stroking his face and smiling.

"Bad kitty. It's my turn to be on top."

A positively evil grin spread across Shigure's face. So it was door number 2 after all. He stepped out into the hall and cleared his throat, wishing he had his trusty camera to capture the look on the faces of the two love-birds.

"Shouldn't you two be going to school?" Shigure's grin turned to a smirk as he darted back into his study and quickly barricaded the door.

I will find you

Anywhere you go,

Right until the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to  
tell you when I've found you -  
I love you

And so, my 'first' lemon. Not really, but the only one that has survived long enough to be read. By anyone. Also my first lemon post. Its a historical event! As always, C&C is appreciated. If you flame, I will track you down and- ha, no. Actually, I will laugh. And then delete you. And then wander off to get a piece of pie. Or a cookie. I like cookies. Cookies are good. Perhaps I will write my next lemony fanfic about a cookie.


End file.
